


Abacaxis comendo zebras

by yuzurusjorts



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Exceto Kiyo e Kirumi eu acho., M/M, Só os quatro primeiros aparecem por muito tempo, Todos os outros Ultimates são mencionados também, e também um monte de palavrões :/, hurt/comfort e fluff. um monte de fluff., saiouma terminando mas não de verdade, tags em português porque eu não ligo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: (Primeira Pessoa; Shuichi P.O.V.)O que aconteceu simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça, e as dúvidas apenas se acumulavam. Acontece que, aproximadamente uma semana atrás, meu namorado me deu um fora. Certo, não foi exatamente um fora, mas ele pediu “um tempo”. Fala sério, todo mundo sabe o que isso quer dizer, e o pior é que eu nem sei o que eu fiz de errado. Simplesmente um mistério, do tipo que nem mesmo o Ultimate Detetive conseguia resolver.





	Abacaxis comendo zebras

**Author's Note:**

> *voz de youtuber carismático* oii genteeeeen ! Faz anos que eu não escrevo nada sério em português, e quando eu digo anos quero dizer literalmente anos. Acho que o último texto sério que eu escrevi foi pro ENEM. Enfim! Pelo amor de deus tenham pena de mim. 
> 
> Ah, pra entender melhor a história, é um non-despair au onde todos os ultimates estudam na academia Hope’s Peak durante o ensino médio mas podem ir para outras faculdades depois. Eu tentei misturar aspectos da tradução em inglês do jogo, já que foi essa que eu joguei, à tradução original em japonês e por isso q essa fic ficou uma bagunça. Mas eu espero que alguma pobre alma aí fora seja capaz de aproveitar. E por fim, eles são todos maior de idade aqui.

_*Thump!*_

E lá se vai a vigésima lata. O sorriso de Momota-kun é ofuscante, apesar de ser óbvio como o álcool já o está afetando.

Bem, você deve estar se perguntando o que Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detetive, está fazendo no meio de uma festa, assistindo uma competição entre o Ultimate Astronauta Kaito Momota e o Ultimate Tenista Profissional Ryoma Hoshi. Pra falar a verdade, nem eu mesmo sei. Momota-kun insistiu que seria o primeiro a acabar com a corrente de vitórias de Hoshi-kun, e as regras eram claras: quem desistir, ou desmaiar, o que vier primeiro, perde. E apesar das vinte latas afetarem Momota-kun mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, Hoshi-kun parecia tão normal quanto sempre. Era uma batalha perdida, e eu sinceramente não queria estar aqui para ver Momota-kun chegar ao seu limite, mas não é como se eu pudesse escapar agora, afinal ele é o meu melhor amigo.

”Momota-kun... Eu realmente não acho que isso é uma boa ideia. Harukawa-san nem está assistindo mais, você pode parar.” Falei baixo e tentei desencoraja-lo, claramente se ele continuasse assim uma perda total seria inevitável. Sei que mencionar Harukawa-san foi um golpe baixo, mas é claro que eu percebi o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual Momota-kun estava se arriscando tanto. Não é exagero dizer que pessoas apaixonadas se tornam pelo menos três vezes mais estúpidas.

”Sério? Ela foi embora assim, do nada?”

Ele parecia incrédulo. Até me doeu o coração acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

”Cara, mas que merda!” Ah. E lá se vai a vigésima primeira lata, mas dessa vez ela caiu no chão quando Momota-kun bateu as mãos na mesa com força. “Hoshi, vamos dar uma pausa, a gente continua isso depois.”

Hoshi-kun olhou para nós dois, sem um pingo de emoção, e deu de ombros. “Tanto faz. Você ainda tem muito o que aprender.”

Momota-kun não parecia ofendido, ele mandou um joínha para Hoshi-kun enquanto nos afastávamos da mesa. “Shuichi! Você ficou alí olhando o tempo todo?! Não acredito que você não foi aproveitar a festa.” Momota-kun lançou um braço sobre meus ombros com um sorriso, e eu pude sentir o cheiro do álcool nele. Parte de mim queria empurra-lo, espaço pessoal é importante para mim, mas a outra parte sabia que pessoas bêbadas fazem coisas idiotas de vez em quando, então eu decidir deixar passar dessa vez.

”Ah... Momota-kun, você literalmente pediu para eu ficar e impedir você de pagar mico na frente da Harukawa-san.” Ele realmente pediu, alguns minutos antes de começar aquela competição. Movi minha mão até meu boné e o puxei levemente para baixo, escondendo um de meus olhos. Faço isso sempre que estou nervoso, é um hábito antigo que eu pensei que tinha superado, mas aparentemente estava errado.

Momota-kun percebeu e olhou para mim com uma cara de quem estava prestes a reclamar. Afinal, ele foi uma das pessoas que sempre me apoiou a deixar esse hábito e parar de usar boné o tempo todo, por que ele sabia que era algo que eu fazia por conta da falta de confiança em mim mesmo. Felizmente, para mim, os olhos dele desfocaram por um momento e ele pareceu esquecer o acontecido. Parece que o álcool o afetava mais do que eu pensava.

”Mano, você sabe que eu te trouxe aqui para você parar de se deprimir à toa. Você ficou trancado no seu quarto a semana toda! Caramba, até seu tio estava preocupado.” Eu me preparei mentalmente, já sabia o que ele ia dizer a seguir. “E não vou nem te falar o quanto a Akamatsu reclamou me falando que eu devia fazer alguma coisa.” Parece que, como vingança por eu ter mencionado Harukawa-san antes, Momota-kun decidiu colocar Akamatsu-san, minha melhor amiga, no meio da história. Ele me olhou com uma cara séria. É um pouco estranho ver essa expressão no rosto de Momota-kun, alguém que está sempre sorrindo. Me senti um pouco mal, quando ele está embriagado ele fica mais direto, apesar de se distrair mais facilmente.

”Desculpa...” Me segurei para não puxar meu boné de novo. Não sei se Momota-kun perceberia de novo, e eu realmente não queria que ele me forçasse a ficar sem meu boné agora. “Só acho que não vou conseguir superar tão rápido...”

Não era mentira, e ele tinha razão em dizer que eu estava deprimido, mas o que aconteceu simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça, e as dúvidas apenas se acumulavam. Acontece que, aproximadamente uma semana atrás, meu namorado me deu um fora. Certo, não foi exatamente um fora, mas ele pediu “um tempo”. Fala sério, todo mundo sabe o que isso quer dizer, e o pior é que eu nem sei o que eu fiz de errado. Já estávamos juntos a um ano, e éramos amigos desde o ensino médio. Simplesmente um mistério, do tipo que nem mesmo o Ultimate Detetive conseguia resolver.

Senti o braço que rodeava meus ombros me apertar um pouco, e percebi o olhar sério de Momota-kun sobre mim- de novo, essa expressão realmente não combina com ele. Suspirei cansado, tenho certeza que ele não vai me deixar escapar dessa.

“Certo, certo. O que você tem em mente?” Desisti.

”Bahahaha!” As vezes me pergunto como a risada de Momota-kun era tão alta quanto uma buzina. “Vamos, vamos aproveitar! Festas são feitas para se divertir! Quem sabe até encontramos uma gatinha e você vai poder esquecer aquele idiota.”

Ah. Já estava me arrependendo de ter me rendido. Parei de andar e olhei para Momota-kun seriamente. Que comentário, parece até que ele esqueceu que sou gay.

Não demorou muito para ele captar a mensagem. “Cara, era uma piada!” Ele soltou meus ombros e me deu um tapa nas costas, sorrindo novamente. Suspirei de novo, Momota-kun é uma ótima pessoa, mas às vezes ele fala umas besteiras... Continuamos andando agora que o clima entre nós tinha melhorado, até chegar na sala de estar- pelo menos eu acho que é a sala de estar- e encontramos nossos amigos. Mais especificamente a Ultimate Pianista Kaede Akamatsu, o Ultimate Aventureiro Rantaro Amami e a Ultimate Babá Maki Harukawa, que estavam sentados em um grande sofá, conversando e bebendo seus drinques. 

“Harumaki!” Momota-kun praticamente se lançou no sofá, sentando ao lado de Harukawa-san. Eu segui, me sentando do lado da Akamatsu-san. Sorri um pouco e acenei minha mão como uma forma de dizer oi, e tanto Amami-kun quanto Akamatsu-san responderam com seus próprios sorrisos. Guiei meus olhos de volta para Momota-kun, e percebi o jeito que Harukawa-san o encarava.

”Já falei para você não me chamar disso, idiota.” Ela disse.

Momota-kun riu, Akamatsu-san e Amami-kun também, e eu senti um sorriso se formar em meus lábios. Todos nós sabíamos que aquele clima tenso não era sério, o jeito que as bochechas de Harukawa-san coravam era o suficiente para expor a verdade. E a verdade era que eles se gostavam, só não admitiam por conta do orgulho. De certa forma era engraçado de assistir, por que era tão óbvio.

Senti Akamatsu-san cutucar minha bochecha e me virei para ela, agora tanto ela quanto Amami-kun estavam me olhando.

”O que? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?”

Akamatsu-san riu de novo, e Amami-kun olhou para o outro lado, levando uma mão até seu rosto para cobrir sua boca. Ele provavelmente estava segurando uma risada.

”Não! Só estou muito feliz que Momota-kun conseguiu convencer você a vir.” Percebi como o sorriso dela ameaçou desaparecer por um momento. “Sabe, é bom se distrair de vez em quando.”

Akamatsu-san é uma pessoa radiante, e incrivelmente bondosa. É óbvio que ela se preocupa por mim, às vezes eu penso que não mereço uma melhor amiga tão incrível. Senti ela me cutucar de novo, acho que estou me distraindo muito fácil hoje.

”Er, sim. Eu estava começando a ficar cansado do meu quarto.” Uma pequena mentira, mas eu prefiro que a Akamatsu-san não saiba que o Momota-kun literalmente derrubou a porta do meu quarto para me fazer sair de casa.

Suspirei aliviado quando ela decidiu mudar de assunto. Se era para me distrair, então acho que esse é o melhor rumo a seguir. Ficamos lá sentados e conversando por um tempo sobre temas variados, não passou despercebido por mim o fato de que Akamatsu-san e Amami-kun seguravam as mãos um do outro o tempo todo enquanto riam e seguravam seus drinques com as mãos que estavam livres. A cena me deixava com um certo gosto amargo na boca, mas decidi tomar um gole da minha cerveja sem álcool pra empurrar esse sentimento bem fundo dentro de mim. Shuichi seu idiota, Akamatsu-san merece ser feliz, e Amami-kun também. Não estrague isso pra eles.

Quando finalmente consegui começar a aproveitar de verdade e esvaziar minha mente de todas as coisas que tem acontecido, um falatório vindo da sala principal chamou nossa atenção. Amami-kun foi o primeiro a levantar, e nós seguimos logo atrás, parecia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo alí.

”Abram caminho! A atração principal acabou de chegar!”

Ah, eu conheço essa voz. 

”Nishishi! O que foi? Eu sei que sou incrivelmente atraente mas não precisam me encarar tanto assim.”

As pessoas se moveram, e lá estava ele. Ouma Kokichi, Ultimate Líder Supremo, em todos os seus um metro e meio de glória. Em poucas palavras, meu ex. Segurei a respiração, mas que cruel coincidência. Puxei meu boné novamente e dei um passo para trás, me escondendo atrás de Amami-kun e Akamatsu-san, eles pareceram entender, já que não disseram nada.

”Que recepção calorosa! Estou tão feliz de estar aqui!” Pude ver Kokichi- por algum motivo eu não conseguia parar de chama-lo assim, mesmo em minha mente- ele estava com seu sorriso marca registrada, um que eu conheço tão bem. Logo, sua expressão mudou para uma completamente ilegível. “É mentira. Eu odeio esse tipo de festa.” 

Meu coração partiu ainda mais quando percebi que ele estava de mãos dadas com alguém. 

”Kakaka!” Não acredito, essa é- “Para de reclamar de uma vez, sinta-se sortudo. Um virgem fodido igual você nunca teria sequer uma chance de tocar a gênia brilhante de corpo dourado que é Iruma Miu!”

”Aw.” Kokichi sorriu de novo. “Primeiramente, isso que você me chamou nem faz sentido, puta burra. E segundo, não esqueça que estamos em um encontro agora mesmo ou eu vou te mandar de volta pro chiqueiro sujo de onde você saiu.”

A confiança de Iruma-san pareceu desaparecer em um segundo, mas não de um jeito negativo pelo gemido definitivamente indecente que saiu de sua boca. Isso não estava bem, eu tinha que ir embora, e tinha que ser agora. 

Andei de volta para a sala de antes e comecei a recolher minhas coisas, felizmente eu não tinha trazido nada grande, só minha carteira e as chaves do meu apartamento. Atrás de mim, Akamatsu-san e Momota-kun apareceram. Desviei o olhar.

”Saihara-kun.” Akamatsu-san segurou meu ombro. “Você não pode deixar ele estragar sua noite assim.”

”É, cara! Que se foda o que ele pensa ou faz, você está aqui com seus amigos para se divertir, e eu vou quebrar a cara dele e da namorada estúpida dele se ele tentar qualquer coisa.”

Como esperado, eles não entendem. Tinham tantas perguntas na minha cabeça agora. Por que? Por que ele fez aquilo comigo? Por que ele está aqui, se ele odeia festas? Por que Iruma Miu? Não faz sentido, nada disso faz sentido. Ele nem mesmo gosta de mulheres, nunca gostou. E Iruma-san em particular, eles se odeiam! Simplesmente não faz sentido, eu quero ir embora, mas sei que se eu for, estaria admitindo derrota pela segunda vez hoje.

Respirei fundo, Momota-kun e Akamatsu-san nem precisavam de palavras para emanar essa aura que gritava “não importa o que aconteça, nós vamos estar ao seu lado”. Eu já tinha passado uma semana me escondendo, fugindo. Talvez eu realmente precise de um empurrão para esquecer tudo. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, colocando minha carteira e chaves de volta na mesa, e vi os rostos dos meus dois melhores amigos se iluminar. Eles seguraram meus braços animadamente, um de cada lado. Acho que nesse ponto da festa, eu era o único que ainda estava sóbrio. 

”Vamos lá! Chabashira-san me disse que Yumeno-san está fazendo truques de mágica com cartas na mesa da cozinha.”

”Ei, não esquece. É ‘mágica de verdade’, se você falar que são só truques e deixar a Yumeno triste, eu tenho medo do que a Chabashira vai fazer com você.” Momota-kun sussurrou para Akamatsu-san, e eu ri um pouco. Pelo menos parecia que seria divertido.

Quando chegamos lá, algumas pessoas estavam em volta da mesa assistindo o mini-show, incluindo alguns de nossos amigos do ensino médio. Himiko Yumeno, a Ultimate Mágica, estava em pé de um lado da mesa, e ela parecia estar muito concentrada no castelo de cartas de cinco andares que ela estava construindo. De um lado dela estava Tenko Chabashira, a Ultimate Mestra de Aikido, e do outro estava Angie Yonaga, a Ultimate Artista. Todos nós Ultimates estudamos juntos na Academia Hope’s Peak, mas ainda somos amigos até hoje mesmo indo para faculdades diferentes. Pensar nisso me traz lembranças e me faz sorrir, é ótimo ter amigos.

Todos estavam prestando atenção, mesmo que esse não fosse um show oficial nem nada parecido. Só alguns truques improvisados com um baralho, mas ainda assim foi divertido. Era engraçado ver como Yumeno-san nunca cansava de insistir que seu título era Ultimate Maga e que todas suas magias eram reais, e não apenas truques. Um jovem da plateia tentou se opor e dizer que mágica não existe, apenas para ser lançado do outro lado da cozinha com um só golpe da Chabashira-san. Akamatsu-san confirmou que, apesar do golpe, ele estava bem.

”Ele mereceu! Como ousa dizer que a mágica de Yumeno-san não é real? Comportamento típico de um homem degenerado!”

Todos rimos, era bom ver que Chabashira-san não tinha mudado. Bem, pelo menos agora ela conseguia se controlar um pouco mais e ninguém saiu com costelas quebradas.

Depois de trinta minutos Yumeno-san suspirou pesadamente, dizendo que sua MP tinha acabado e que ela precisava descansar agora, Chabashira-san e Angie-san se ofereceram para leva-la para casa, a mestra de Aikido careegando a pequena maga em seus braços. E assim terminou o grande show da “incrível Yumeno Himiko”, como ela referia a si mesma. Olhei para Momota-kun e Akamatsu-san, eles pareciam contentes, tenho certeza que estavam se divertindo. Mas apesar de tudo, realmente estava começando a ficar tarde.

”Saihara-kun, Momota-kun. Eu devia ir procurar o Rantaro-kun, está tarde e nós prometemos ir embora juntos. Vejo vocês amanhã!” Akamatsu-san disse com um sorriso enquanto acenava a mão em um sinal de despedida e passava pela porta. Não tenho certeza se o uso do primeiro nome do Amami-kun tão casualmente foi um acidente.

”A-ha! Parece que somos só nós dois agora. Vamos nos divertir de verdade!” Momota-kun disse, agarrando meu braço e me puxando para o jardim, que por acaso estava bem mais cheio que a casa em si.

”Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso-“

Eu tentei retrucar, mas era tarde demais. A última coisa que eu vi foi Momota-kun apontando para a piscina e rindo, antes de sentir meu corpo sendo levantado do chão. 

Água sempre foi tão molhada assim?

Logo depois de me jogar, Momota-kun pulou no clássico estilo bola-de-canhão, caindo perigosamente perto de mim e quase me afogando no processo. 

”Momota-kun?!” Questionei com indignação em minha voz. Se ele queria tanto assim entrar na piscina, ele deveria pelo menos me avisar para eu poder tirar minhas roupas. Agora elas estão encharcados, ótimo.

”Wahoo! Shuichi, vem! Vamos brincar de briga de galo!”

Assim que ele gritou o nome da brincadeira, parece que todos em volta da piscina se animaram e já estavam formando duplas para brincar. 

”Você não acha mesmo que eu vou subir nos seus ombros-“

E de novo. Tarde demais. Momota-kun já havia mergulhado, agarrando minhas pernas e retornando à superfície, de forma que eu me encontrava perfeitamente sentado em seus ombros. Okay, isso é um pouco vergonhoso. Senti meu sangue se acumulando em minhas bochechas ao perceber que todos estavam olhando em minha direção. Não estavam exatamente prestando atenção em mim, mas mesmo assim eu preferiria se eu pudesse cobrir meu rosto com meu boné, no entanto esse mesmo boné se encontrava em algum lugar no fundo dessa piscina enorme, tudo graças à um certo idiota de cabelo roxo. Ri para mim mesmo, apesar de todos os pequenos problemas que eles causavam de vez em quando, tanto Momota-kun quanto Akamatsu-san tentavam seu melhor para me colocar pra cima a ponto de ser embaraçoso.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Momota-kun começou a andar em direção à dupla que enfrentaríamos. Não sou bom nessa brincadeira, sério, mas sentia que era um bom jeito de rir um pouco, e que mal fariam alguns tombos dentro d’água agora que eu já estava completamente encharcado?

* * *

Já estávamos invictos à oito lutas. Aparentemente Momota-kun é extremamente bom em não me deixar cair, até mesmo quando ele está embriagado. De alguma forma, eu sempre conseguia empurrar os adversários na hora certa, e assim chegamos aqui. O problema é que, nesse momento nos encontrávamos sem esperanças. Nossos próximos adversários seriam o Ultimate Entomologista, Gonta Gokuhara, que por si só já é extremamente intimidador, e em cima dele estava Harukawa-san. 

”Harumaki! Não ache que eu vou ter pena de você! Eu e Shuichi vamos acabar com vocês!” Momota-kun gritava, mas eu tenho certeza que nem mesmo ele acreditava que poderíamos vencer.

”Gonta não pegar leve! Cavalheiros sempre dar seu melhor.” 

Por algum motivo, o sorriso inocente de Gonta-kun não me fez sentir melhor nem um pouco. 

Não demorou muito. Em um momento de fraqueza, Harukawa-san me deu um golpe, Momota-kun não aguentou, e eu caí na água como uma pedra. Ai.

”Maki e Gonta vencer!” Gonta exclamou, feliz, enquanto mergulhava para deixar Harukawa-san descer de seus largos ombros. Ele estendeu uma mão para Momota-kun, quem a apertou em sinal de reconhecimento. Momota-kun clicou a língua e começou a tentar arrumar seu cavanhaque e cabelo, obviamente tentando disfarçar sua angústia por ter sido derrotado. Ele observou Harukawa-san se despedir de Gonta-kun, enquanto ignorava Momota-kun completamente e depois ela começou a subir a borda da piscina, e ele se virou de volta para mim.

”Shuichi.” Esse tom dramático é um mal sinal. “Um homem tem que fazer o que um homem tem que fazer. Eu confio em você, como meu fiel ajudante, para fazer essa festa continuar sendo incrível a noite toda sem mim!” Ele bateu seus punhos um no outro, me deu um polegar positivo e um de seus melhores e maiores sorrisos, antes de subir a borda da piscina e ir atrás da Harukawa-san.

Se eu não o conhecesse, acharia que Momota-kun não pensa antes de agir.

Certo, talvez uma parte de mim ainda pense isso, mesmo o conhecendo.

Agora que meus melhores amigos foram embora, vejo isso como um sinal de que eu também deveria ir. Afinal de contas, o tempo continua passando e eu prometi pro meu tio que chegaria em casa antes de 5 horas. Foi só depois de sair da piscina que eu percebi o quão incômodo era continuar vestido naquelas roupas encharcadas, o vento estava frio. Se eu pegar um resfriado por causa disso, vou forçar o Momota-kun a fazer sopa quente para mim por duas semanas. Decidir procurar por uma toalha para pelo menos secar meu cabelo antes de pegar minhas coisas para ir embora.

Vaguei pela enorme casa cujo dono eu nem ao menos conhecia, tentando não me perder. Para ser sincero, foi Momota-kun quem me convidou para festa então acho que faz sentido eu não saber quem é o anfitrião. No entanto, enquanto eu andava por um dos corredores, me deparei com uma cena inacreditável. Bem ali, na minha frente, jogada na parede, estava Iruma-san, claramente fora de si. E a pior parte é que ela não estava sozinha, K1-B0, ou Kiibo, o Ultimate Robô, estava com ela e... oh... eu acho que eu realmente não deveria ter visto isso. Me senti extremamente envergonhado e decidi sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, empurrando todas as memórias daquela cena para longe. Acho que vou precisar lavar meus olhos com álcool quando chegar em casa, para me purificar da imagem traumatizante que é Kiibo-kun e Iruma-san se agarrando no meio de um corredor. Se eu tiver sorte, eles vão fingir que nada aconteceu e nunca mais falar disso quando nos vermos novamente. Se eu tiver mais sorte ainda, eles estavam muito distraídos em suas próprias... atividades... para se quer perceber que eu estava ali.

Foi só depois de conseguir acalmar meus nervos e meu coração que uma revelação me atingiu. 

Iruma-san não estava aqui em um encontro com Kokichi? Então por que ela e Kiibo-kun...? Quer dizer, eu nunca achei que a Iruma-san fosse do tipo que leva encontros à sério mas... conhecendo o Kokichi, ele nunca a teria deixado sozinha se ele realmente quisesse.

As coisas estavam começando a ficar ainda mais confusas. E logo agora que eu achei que tinha me livrado desses pensamentos... Grunhi angustiado, desisti da minha busca por uma toalha e agarrei minha carteira e chaves que ainda estavam em cima da mesa naquela sala de antes. Tanto faz. Só quero ir de volta para casa, dormir e esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu. Dei graças à Deus pelo fato da minha pequena caminhada ter sido suficiente para minhas roupas secarem.

Andei em uma linha reta até em casa. Sei que meu tio tinha saído para um trabalho de campo que duraria todo o final de semana então com certeza estaria sozinho até Momota-kun e Akamatsu-san virem me encontrar amanhã. Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava, mas logo essa hipótese desapareceu quando eu percebi uma luz acesa dentro de casa, senti meus nervos fermentando dentro de mim. Se fosse um ladrão ou... não, um ladrão não deixaria a luz ligada assim. E a porta também não mostrava sinais de ter sido aberta forçadamente... Decidi confiar em meus instintos que diziam que eu não tinha que me preocupar e usei minha chave para abrir a porta. Tudo parecia normal, do jeito que eu deixei. Será que eu apenas esqueci de apagar a luz antes de sair?

”Ah! Meu querido Shuichi-chan finalmente retornou!”

Não, é claro, apesar de mil teorias terem se formado na minha cabeça, todas foram destruídas quando essa voz alcançou meus ouvidos. Não sei como não considerei essa possibilidade antes.

“Ouma-kun...” Ele estava sentado no meu sofá, como ele fazia no passado, brincando no seu celular. O uso desse sobrenome estava enferrujado na minha língua, mas eu não podia fingir que tudo estava bem. “Você usou seu truque para destrancar minha porta por fora...?” 

Eu devia ter considerado essa possibilidade, afinal de contas Kokichi sabia meu endereço, e ele era todo um profissional em destrancar fechaduras com agulhas. Ele não parecia muito feliz com a pergunta, seu sorrido desapareceu imediatamente.

”Shuichi? Voce está fazendo aquela cara de detetive que eu odeio.”

Não entendo como ele ainda pode me chamar de Shuichi tão casualmente depois do que aconteceu e do que eu vi hoje. Permaneci quieto, e ele continuou me olhando com uma expressão séria.

”Meu Deus, o que é que eu tenho que fazer aqui pra receber um pouco de atenção do meu namorado?”

Quando ele disse isso ele sorriu, mas eu sei que não era um sorriso cem por cento genuíno. Franzi as sobrancelhas um pouco e decidi soltar a bomba. De jeito nenhum eu vou cair nesse joguinho, seja lá o que for. “Você terminou comigo.”

”Huh? Por que é que eu não me lembro disso então?” Ele continuou sorrindo daquele jeito falso. Metade de mim queria dar um tapa nele, mas a outra metade sabe que eu ainda o amo apesar de tudo. Me sinto uma adolescente de novela americana...

”Uma semana atrás-“

”Se eu me lembro bem, uma semana atrás eu te pedi um tempo. Nunca disse nada sobre terminar, nossa Shuichi, des de quando você é burro?” Ele me interrompeu. A parte de mim que queria dar um tapa nele definitivamente cresceu, mas eu respirei fundo e me segurei.

”Uma semana atrás,” Comecei novamente. “Você pediu ‘um tempo’, o que pode ser interpretado como um sinal de desinteresse na relação.” Movi minha mão para meu boné sem nem perceber direito, que bom que eu consegui encontrar e recupera-lo antes de voltar para casa. “E hoje, naquela festa... você estava com Iruma-san, não estava?”

A expressão de Kokichi passou por vários estágios. Surpresa, tensão, angústia e arrependimento. Mas Kokichi era Kokichi, e não tinha nada que garantia que qualquer um desses sentimentos eram verdadeiros. 

”Ahh, cara. Eu achei que você não ia tentar mencionar isso.” Então, ele sabia que eu sabia...? “Mas que golpe sujo, meu querido Shuichi.” Essa última frase não tinha nem um pingo de brincadeira nela, e o rosto de Kokichi escureceu, ele desviou o olhar.

Me senti estranho, o que tinha acontecido? Sinto como se uma peça desse quebra cabeça está faltando, mas eu nem ao menos sei se as outras peças se encaixam. Kokichi parecia estar sendo pelo menos um pouco sincero agora... então decidi que o melhor a fazer seria escuta-lo. Essa é a primeira vez que conversamos des de o acontecido, ele merece uma chance de se explicar. Suspirei. “Eu vou escutar o que você tem a dizer agora.”

O humor de Kokichi pareceu melhorar quando eu disse isso. Ele se levantou do sofá e andou até mim lentamente. Tive que ajustar um pouco meu rosto para olhar para ele, me lembrei que é um pouco estranho quando estamos frente a frente graças à diferença de altura.

”Nishishi! Eu sabia que você não desistiria de mim!” Kokichi sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez era um sorriso menor, um pouco mais tímido e genuíno, do tipo que eu gosto muito. “Tudo vai fazer sentido quando eu explicar. E isso não é mentira.”

Acenei com a cabeça, e ele começou a falar, com aquele rosto sério que ele faz quando está tentando não mentir.

”A história vai soar idiota, e pra falar a verdade nem eu mesmo sei por que eu fiz isso. Mas, uns dez dias atrás, aquela porca Iruma-chan veio me pedir um favor.”

”Mas você odeia-“ Tentei perguntar, mas fui interrompido por Kokichi, quem pressionava um dedo gentilmente sobre meus lábios.

”Na na ni na não. Sem interromper, Senhor Detetive.” Toda a vontade que eu tinha de falar algo se esvaiu. “É verdade que eu odeio ela. Se fosse por mim, eu mudaria de planeta só para não precisar respirar o mesmo ar que ela.” Uma pausa. “Ah, mas isso é mentira. Ela até que é engraçada, as vezes, eu acho. Mas mesmo que eu não a odeie completamente, eu nunca aceitaria fazer um favor para ela. Em circunstâncias normais, isso é.”

Circunstâncias normais? Ele está tentando dizer que algo aconteceu?

”Sim, e não.” Ele respondeu, e eu me assustei um pouco, será que eu falei aquilo alto? “Enfim, ela estava... bem alterada. E desesperada per se. Porque ela queria a atenção de alguém.”

Franzi o rosto de novo. Essa implicação não era boa. “Você...?” Perguntei, tenho certeza que ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer, pela cara de nojo que ele fez.

”O que?! Eu, eca! Não! Shuichi, não acredito que você se quer considerou isso. Sério, eu tenho padrões.” Kokichi riu um pouco e eu olhei para o chão aliviado, parece que um peso saiu de meus ombros.

”Mas isso não explica... aquela cena.” É verdade que eu ainda estava um pouco cético.

”Acontece que você nem deveria ter visto aquilo, eu não pensei que você iria para aquela festa, mas eu também não contava que Momota-chan te convenceria a ir. Não estou tentando esconder alguma coisa de você, só quero dizer que, literalmente, aquele showzinho não era para você.”

Isso era tão característico do Kokichi, falar meias verdades, me confundir. Mas, quando a minha mente processou o que ele disse, tudo fez sentido. “Kiibo-kun...” Sussurrei seriamente. Mas é claro! 

”Bingo!” Kokichi riu, colocando seus braços atrás de sua cabeça. “Você percebe agora, Shuichi-chan? Ela estava.... ela estava me usando! Ela só pediu minha ajuda porque ela sabe que eu sou o melhor mentiroso que existe.” Esse tom de voz... só quer dizer uma coisa. Ele começou a chorar dramaticamente, até mesmo soluçando no processo. Eu sabia que eram lágrimas de crocodilo, mas mesmo assim revirei os olhos e movi minha mão para secar as lágrimas que desciam pelas bochechas dele com um pequeno sorriso. Depois de um tempo ele parou, completamente calmo e indiferente. “Aquela idiota não estava nem aí para mim. Ela só queria me usar de isca para deixar o Kiiboy com ciúmes. Era um plano estupido, sim, mas ela estava tão desesperada, e ela era tão incrivelmente irritante e insistente. Eu quase sinto pena do Kiiboy por ele ter uma vadia daquelas atrás dele. Mas isso é mentira, eu nunca sentiria pena de um robô.”

”Ah... mas Kokichi...” Interrompi a mim mesmo, acho que ele não sabia que o plano tinha funcionado de fato, já que ele foi embora da festa mais cedo do que eu, e eu não queria tentar lembrar se Iruma-san ou Kiibo-kun pareciam insatisfeitos com os resultados. Balancei a cabeça. “Você podia ter me dito antes. Talvez eu poderia ter ajudado.”

Kokichi não respondeu, apenas me encarou por um tempo com uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto. Mas logo, aquela encarada se transformou em um sorriso largo. 

”Nishishi.~ Shuichi, mas que atrevido. Me chamando pelo primeiro nome... Será que isso significa que eu estou perdoado?”

Senti o sangue correr para minhas bochechas tão rápido, Kokichi realmente tem um jeito com as palavras. É verdade que depois de escutar a história eu não estava mais com tanta raiva dele, afinal ele só queria ajudar a Iruma-san, era raro para ele se sacrificar para tentar ajudar pessoas, e... ele realmente nunca mencionou que queria terminar comigo, nem nada assim. Eu acabei pensando demais e chegando a conclusões precipitadas... “Me desculpa, eu devia...” Senti a mão de Kokichi sobre meu rosto e me calei imediatamente. 

”A única coisa que você devia é parar de se desculpar quando a culpa não é sua. Eu não fui tão inteligente, e acabei fazendo uma escolha sem pensar nas consequências. Por isso que quando eu te vi naquela festa, eu sabia que tínhamos que conversar.” Ele desviou o olhar, e eu sabia que naquele momento ele não estava mentindo. “Desculpa. Eu vou confiar em você da próxima vez. E essa é a verdade.”

Eu não aguentava mais vê-lo assim, ele realmente estava arrependido... e ele provavelmente achava que eu não o perdoaria, mas acontece que eu já perdoei. Então eu fiz a única coisa que consegui imaginar no momento: me inclinei levemente e o beijei. Afinal, ações valem mais do que palavras.

Ele não reagiu de primeira, e eu me preocupei. Será que fui muito precipitado...? Mas depois de alguns segundos pude sentir ele sorrir através do beijo e seus braços rodearem meu pescoço. Ah, como eu senti falta disso. Ficamos assim por um tempo, nossos sentimentos se misturando tanto quanto nossa respiração, mas é como aquele velho clichê sempre diz, a falta de oxigênio fez com que nos separássemos.

Olhei para Kokichi bem nos olhos, e tentei manter uma expressão séria apesar de estar um pouco sem ar. “Você tem que prometer que nunca mais vai fazer uma coisa dessas de novo.” Respirei fundo, eu precisava ser assertivo agora. “Ou eu não vou te perdoar de novo...”

Kokichi me encarou por um tempo, mas logo sorriu de um jeito em que suas bochechas apertavam seus olhos só um pouco. Fofo. “Mas é claro, meu querido Shumai.” Bufei uma risada por causa do uso desse apelido horrível. “Eu prometo que não vou tentar minha sorte no futuro, mesmo que eu saiba que você está mentindo sobre nunca mais me perdoar... Nishishi.~”

Rolei os olhos, sorrindo. Kokichi pode ser extremamente difícil e até mesmo um problema às vezes, mas é verdade que eu não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem ele.

”Mas Shuichi... Você tem que me prometer uma coisa também.” Olhei para ele e alcei uma sobrancelha, mas fiquei surpreso quando ele subiu nas pontas dos pés e estendeu sua mão até o topo de minha cabeça, arrancando meu boné e o jogando longe sem um pingo de pena. “Me promete que eu nunca mais vou ter de ver aquele boné horroroso.”

Eu ri, e acenei com a cabeça, me inclinando para encontrar seus lábios novamente, é hora de selar nossa promessa, e dessa vez ele não hesitou nem um pouco em responder e me puxar para o sofá com ele.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado Oliver por me sugerir esse título. Amo muito tudo isso.
> 
> No começo eu me perguntei se eu devia deixar o Shuichi beber nessa fic, mas aí percebi que Shuichi e álcool simplesmente não combinam. Ah e eu abomino as traduções brasileiras como “Super (talento) de Nível Colegial” e “Academia Topo da Esperança” por isso eu decidi simplesmente não traduzir :D espero q isso nao tenha incomodado ninguem. Paz!


End file.
